


Another Sky

by enrychuda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrychuda/pseuds/enrychuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in his training, Bran catches a glimpse of Jaime and Cersei's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sky

There is no other sky, no heaven through which the stars break. There is only light fading from the world, the moon and sun continuing their dance on the earth. So many bodies… hundreds of thousands and thousands upon those. Conjuring their faces eats a hole in his heart, but Bran is used to those now. The pain dissolves with the sunset and Bran flies high above the bodies, higher than the mist and storm clouds, ignoring the calls back.

 

You must never go too deep.

 

What about too high?

 

Bran loved it up here. 

 

He had never stared into the sun because his mother told him not to. He would go blind. But the sun was not immune to the darkness of winter, and Bran only had to reach for the sun’s own hands to pull him faster.

 

Was seeing everything the same as seeing nothing?

 

Higher and higher, closer to the sun, the storm disappears and he can no longer hear the man of the trees.

 

Bran tastes the sweetest honey on his lips and smells nothing but ash… ash and lavender.

 

There! A cliff. Sharp and tall, touching the burning sun.

 

A girl cries inside a tower without a roof. Her body slumped over a weirwood branch sinking into the stone. The leaves are gold. The girl is gold.

Bran wants to vomit.

 

_You know where you are._

_You know who is crying._

 

One day, a long time from now, a thousand years before, this instant and never again, _she_ will step over those bodies without so much as a glance down.

 

A golden rush of wind blew in and covered her body with his. “Sister…. don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

 

She detaches from the weirwood like water, easily binding herself to the golden wind, and for a moment they shine together. She makes him real, solid, and he is so young.

 

_Was he ever this young?_

_This small?  
_

 

A pang of worry drags Bran down, but he reaches up and up and up…

 

“Please don’t cry,” the golden boy whispers into her ear. “I hate it when you cry. I’d do anything to make you stop.”

 

“Would you marry me?” She asks between sobs. “I don’t want to marry Robert. It wasn’t supposed to be Robert."

 

"Marry you in the sight of the old gods? Father would love that."  


She hit him hard, but he only smiled. "I knew you'd find me here. I knew you were coming. Please, Jaime. Do something. Take me away from here."

 

He doesn't take her way. He never will.

 

The golden boy lifts his sister's face by the chin and wipes the tears away. And then he kisses her on the lips. She hugs him tighter, and stops crying.

 

Bran falls, the sun finally sets, and he tries to hold on to the cliffs, but the Rock cuts him with all it’s points. Blood. It's only blood. He falls away, hearing her finally start to laugh, and it is a sweet sound, echoing down with him, following him, tightening his gut. The darkness returns, swallows him up, but he doesn’t go back. No. Down here the only way back to the heavens is to fall further, fall further and faster.


End file.
